Isaak Sirko
Profile = |-| Killer= Isaak Sirko is a character on DEXTER. He is the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood (and what he refers to as The Brotherhood) and their base of operations is in Kiev, Ukraine and he owns various establishments in Miami including the Foxhole run by George Novikov. He is the Main Antagonist ''' of Season Seven and officially, the '''Seventh Main Antagonist in the series.He is also the second antagonist to be from a foreign country(first being Lila West). Summary Isaak is a lethally dangerous yet sophisticated man with a calm demeanor in most situations. Shown to be well respected and feared among his subordinates, he is the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood. Despite his status as their highest ranking official, he does not avoid getting his own hands dirty when dealing with a "problem" and will carry out the deed himself despite often being accompanied by Jurg Yeliashkevych. This can be seen clearly in his murder of Tony Rush, following an investigation of his own into the disappearance of one of his associates Viktor Baskov. After determining that it was Tony who relayed Viktor's name to the Miami Metro Police Department, he proceeded to stab him in the right eye with a nearby screwdriver...killing him in seconds. Of note, Isaak appears to be a rather eased individual and will often talk to those around him in a light-hearted manner irregardless of whether or not he has darker intents in mind. He'll crack a smile, even joke while speaking in a way that tries to put those in his crosshairs at ease. Appearance Isaak is an older Caucasian handsome man with grey and white short hair. He appears rather tall, with a slim build. His attire consists mainly of the finest suits, most likely created in Ukraine and always dresses in the most professional manner. Personality Isaak has been portrayed as a formal and articulate businessman. However underneath this all lies his true nature. He also possesses a similar Dark Passenger like Dexter, but Isaak is completely capable to control his. He can also be very intimidating and philosophical during conversations with potential victims or employees. Isaak has shown a lot of determination regarding the disappearance of his associate Victor Baskov. Killing those who have/had information about Victor. Background While a Ukrainian national, Isaak Sirko got in trouble in school by pushing his music teacher down the staris. Isaaks father then sends him to England to boarding school thus he possesses a strong British accent, before becoming the head of the Koshka Brotherhood. Plot He arranges for his associate, Viktor Baskov, to be flown out to the Ukraine before the police figure out that he shot and killed Detective Mike Anderson. He got a call from George Novikov saying that everything was done and that he should be expecting him soon thinking that they helped Viktor escape. He then finds out that Victor never made the flight. Isaak travels to Miami in search of answers into who killed Viktor and to avenge his comrade's death. His search brings him to the Foxhole where he interrogates George Novikov to see if he had anything to do with the death of Viktor. He says he would have protected him even though he made some bad mistakes and he believes him. He then tracks down Kaja Soroka's boyfriend and the former bouncer of the Foxhole, Tony Rush thinking he may have given Viktor's name to the cops and brings his associate Jurg Yeliashkevych. He finds out that he gave Viktor's name to the cops. He then calmly tells him he would have done the same and then picks up a screwdriver nearby and stabs him once in the eye and leaves while his associate cleans the murder weapon of fingerprints. Later he comes across Louis Greene at the Slice of Life and kills him after Louis gives him the name of the owner, Dexter Morgan. Trivia *'Isaak Sirko '''is the wealthiest as well as the most powerful main antagonist in the series. The only other antagonist that compares is 'Jordan Chase, who made millions on his motivational self-help books and conventions. He even had his own major office building and security force, although Jordan Chase was not very brutal and lethal like Issak. *Unlike the previous seasons, in which Dexter was trying to catch the antagonists, Isaak is the one who is trying to track down Dexter. The likely reason is to avenge the death of his friend '''Viktor Baskov, the killer of Mike Anderson. *Due to the fact that Isaak is the Koshka Brotherhood Boss, Dexter Morgan is likely to be pitted against the Koshka Brotherhood (making them a larger scale of Antagonists) rather than a serial killer. *Unlike other Main Antagonists, Isaak has a complete control over his dark passenger and is shown to kill people in his own will. References Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Murderers Category:Main antagonists